Go with the FLOW
by d4niella
Summary: Annabeth Chase has finally been accepted in Apollo's Institute of Music (AIM) and hopes to pursue her dream to become a singer. But things get awkward when she realizes that FLOW, a international famous band, will also be enrolling. Even worse, lead singer, Percy Jackson, is expected to live in her dormitory with her... Will music lead to love? Or will it end with the wrong note?
1. Chapter 1: My Famous Roommate

**Hi guys and WELCOME TO THE FIRST CHAPTER OF GO WITH THE FLOW!**

**I don't want to say much... I just hope you enjoy!**

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

**~ Go with the FLOW ~**

Chapter 1

_First Day_

Annabeth's POV

I took my first big step at Apollo's Institute of Music. (AIM for short)

This place is one of the top music academies in the country and I proudly managed to get in after countless of saving up from my shifts at the local Starbucks, and a little help from my dad.

I always wanted to be a singer - ever since I was little. I guess you could say it's my dream. But I hope it won't be a dream any longer, maybe it'll become a reality.

I walked around the hall. There was an indoor fountain in the center that sparkles almost magically, enhancing the whole place. I looked up, admiring it all. There was a banner saying 'AIM for the Best!' with a picture of the headmaster, Dr Fred Apollo, next to it. I was about to sit down and wait for the opening ceremony to begin when I heard my name being called out.

"Annabeth Chase?"

A red headed girl with frizzy hair approached me. She had deep green eyes and was wearing designer clothes.

"Hi." I greeted, happy that someone here knew my name and was willing to talk to me.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare." the girl smiled.

"From Dare Enterprises?" I blurted out before I could think. How rude can I get?

"Yeah, my dad's the owner." Rachel seemed nice, maybe we could become friends. "Anyway, let me show you around." Taking my hand, dragged me out of the hall and down a wide long corridor. We went to loads of rooms: music studios, classrooms, the library, etc. When we finally reached the cafeteria and sat down, Rachel lost her formal act and started on other subjects.

"Did you hear that FLOW will be here?" She said happily stirring her coffee.

"The band?" I asked curiously. "Are they performing here?"

"No, silly! They are coming here... but not to perform... To enroll!"

FLOW is a major famous band. And I happen to adore them. I love their songs - especially _Grenade_.

"No way!" I exclaimed.

"Yes way! Oh my gosh, Percy is so hot!"

I was about to agree when a guy with thick glasses came running into the room yelling and getting everyone's attention.

"FLOW IS HERE! FLOW IS HERE! FLOW IS IN THE HALL!"

Everyone, including Rachel, all stood up and started screaming as they made their way down the corridor and into the hall with me running behind. They are actually here!

When we got to the main hall, all I could see were a crowd of students pushing and shoving their way to the front. I tried to catch a glimpse of the band, but I couldn't see anything except the back of people's heads. Suddenly, the scream became louder as FLOW members, Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo and Grover Underwood went onto the stage.

"Hey guys!" Percy yelled over the noise sweeping his fallen raven hair to the side. "It's great to be here!"

He smiled at the crowd through his sea green eyes, taking hold of the microphone in front of him. Nico, an emo and black obsessed member, took his place with a guitar while Grover stood behind the drum kit. Everyone quietened down as they started playing and the gorgeous Percy started singing.

_You and I go hard, at each other like we going to war_  
_You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slammin' the door_  
_You and I get so, damn dysfunctional we stopped keeping score_  
_You and I get sick, yeah I know that we can't do this no more_

_But baby there you again, there you again making me love you_  
_Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go_  
_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo_  
_And now i'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you_  
_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night_  
_And I know I said it a million times_  
_But i'll only stay with you one more night_

_Trying to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes_  
_Trying to tell you stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath_  
_I'd be waking up, in the morning probably hating myself_  
_And i'd be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell_

_But baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you_  
_Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go_  
_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo_  
_And now i'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you_  
_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that i'll only stay with you one more night_  
_And I know i've said it a million times_  
_But i'll only stay with you one more night_

_Yeah baby give me one more night_  
_Yeah baby give me one more night_  
_Yeah baby give me one more night_

_But baby there you again, there you again making me love you_  
_Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go_  
_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that i'll only stay with you one more night_  
_And I know I've said it a million times_  
_But i'll only stay with you one more night_

_(yeah baby give me one more night)_

_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that i'll only stay with you one more night_  
_And I know i've said it a million times_  
_But i'll only stay with you one more night_

I couldn't keep my eyes off him. He was so amazing...

When the song ended, everyone stood up and cheered while FLOW gave everyone a flashing smile that could leave me sitting there dazzled for days. Then, the headmaster, Dr Apollo, came on the stage and the noise quietened down.

"Well, what an amazing performance from FLOW!" He said happily, "It looks like we have an exciting year ahead of us!"

Dr Fred Apollo was a middle-aged man, with sandy hair and blue eyes. I guess you could say he is attractive for his age. I sat on the chair, scanning everyone's eager faces to see if I recognized anyone, while Apollo gave a welcoming speech.

"Now, I'm about to read out the dorms you will be in."

He rattled on and on as people stood up and formed lines from where they were sitting. Until...

"Dormitory 136, Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace."

Thalia Grace? _My Thalia Grace? _

I exited the hall and walked down the corridors and opened the door to Dormitory 136. The room was plain and quite big and had three single beds in the center. What I wasn't expecting was black hair in my face and being crushed into a tight hug.

"ANNABETH!"

I pushed the person away, and found my one and only childhood friend.

"I get the bed near the window." Thalia Grace said immediately, before I could even open my mouth.

Thalia and I were best friends since, like, forever. But she never told me she was enrolling here! "I told my dad to tell Apollo to arrange a room for me and you." she announced proudly. "Since I didn't want to live in the same place as a complete stranger." Her dad and his company sponsored the school.

"Wow," I exclaimed, "I never thought -"

"That's new. You always seemed to be thinking."

"I mean, no offence or anything Thalia, but you can't really sing..."

Thalia glared at me with her electric blue eyes. "I'm not here to sing. I play the electric guitar remember?"

"Oh."

I was about to ask how she's been until there was a sharp knock on the door. Thalia stood up, slightly annoyed at the interruption, and opened it.

"Hello ladies." Dr Apollo greeted, at our doorstep. What was he doing here? Were we in trouble?

"Dr Apollo, what brings you here?" Thalia asked curiously.

"Ah, there has been a mix up with the roommates..."

"You told my dad that Annabeth and I would be in the same room!"

"Yes, I did say that. You still are sharing, but you'll have to share with another student."

"Okay, I'm fine with that." Thalia crossed her arms.

"Eh... However..."

"What is it Dr Apollo?" I butt in.

"Because there are not enough dormitories in the boys' section, you will have to share with one." I saw Thalia's eyes go wide. We have to share with a boy? No way! "There has been a slight problem with the amount of girls with have, and it is quite unbalanced, I'm afraid."

Before we could object, someone else came into our room with luggage in their hands.

"Ah, here he is. Ladies, this is Percy Jackson."

My mouth fell open.

"He will be your roommate this year."

* * *

**And there you have it! Chapter 1 complete!**

**Please tell me what you think of this story, if you like it I will carry on. SO REVIEW PLEASE.**

**Thanks!**

**- d4niella**


	2. Chapter 2: Facing Embarrassment

**Hey guys! **

**I hope you've enjoyed the 1 chapter - I apologize for any mistakes, I didn't have time to read it thoroughly.**

**I have an announcement to make :)**

**Since I have to go back to school in a few days, I'll be much busier and will not have enough time to update. Sorry D: Please don't be mad (So no offensive comments please!) I also have clubs and stuff so I won't be on the laptop as much.**

**Because of this, it will take me much longer to update since I have 3 stories that have been unfinished. SO. I'm going to do as many chapters as I can before my school starts, which is on the 6th of September. After that, I think you'll have to wait a bit. I'm hoping to finish Slightly Homeless first so keep your eye on that one, okay?**

**Please excuse any grammar mistakes, since I'm trying to update as fast, I will not read through my stories as much. Sorry again!**

* * *

**~ Go with the Flow ~**

_Chapter 2_

Annabeth

_"He will be your roommate this year."_

I saw Thalia looking at me, trying not to smirk. I closed my gaping mouth.

"My name's Thalia Grace." She said confidently, as if she was unaware that she was in the presence of a major singer. There was a short silence until Thalia gave me a nudge in the ribs, making me jump. Everyone turned their glances towards me.

"Um... A-Annabeth Ch-Chase..." I stammered, not meeting his green eyes.

"Nice to meet you guys." Percy replied, smiling at me. I felt my knees buckle.

"Well, I leave you all to get acquainted..." Dr Apollo said walking out of the door.

Percy walked over to the bed in the corner and started to unpack, meaning that I'm having the bed in the middle. I put my suitcase on my bed and went to see what Thalia was up to - basically meaning I was running away from Percy.

"Hey. What are you doing?" I asked, while she was rummaging through her bag.

"What do you think? I'm unpacking, of course!" Thalia said loudly, causing Percy to look over at us. Why is does she have to be so... Thalia? I mean, it was my fault, asking such an obvious question but... PERCY JACKSON WAS IN OUR FREAKING ROOM! I don't think I could live like this for a whole school year...

Half an hour later, we all finished unpacking and Thalia and I were getting ready for dinner. "You coming, Percy?" Thalia offered as I quickly grabbed my purse. Percy was on his phone, texting. He was wearing a black hoodie and casual denim jeans - simple but very very effective.

"Oh, no thanks. I planned to meet up with Nico and Grover. Sorry." he replied, rubbing the back of his neck apologetically. Wow, he was so kind...

"Okay." Thalia said simply, exiting the room, leaving me standing there staring at him with awe. "Come on Annabeth!"

I stood there, frozen; unaware of what was happening and that I was left alone in the same room with my crush. Percy looked up and grinned at me.

"See you later, Annabeth."

_He actually remembered my name! I could die..._

Thalia and I walked to the dining hall. There was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling above the polished ebony tables. The room was full of students, chatting, eating and laughing as we sat down at a table after getting our food. I was surprised at how much Thalia ate, she probably ate four times more than me. We were about to move on to dessert until Rachel came to our table and sat down.

"Hey Annabeth!" she greeted, completely ignoring Thalia who was munching on her vanilla cheesecake.

"Hi Rachel." I answered, before introducing the two to each other.

"Guess what?" Rachel said eagerly, not waiting for us to answer. "Apparently, Percy Jackson is living in one of the girls' dormitories! Oh my gosh! I would love to be them!"

Thalia and I tried not to exchange glances. We were told by Dr Apollo that we shouldn't say anything about a famous pop star living in our room... I knew we had to do it for our sake, but I feel like I'm doing it for Percy's sake too. As if I was trying to impress him...

Thalia kept it cool. "Yeah!" she said, "I know, right?"

We chatted for a while as we ate and I decided to go take a shower before Percy gets back - mainly to avoid him during dinner and other places that we could 'meet'. I didn't want to embarrass myself again!

I got up and decided to make my way back to my room, after leaving Thalia and Rachel together in an awkward silence. I took off my clothes and stood in en-suite before standing in the hot jetting water for 10 minutes. I washed my hair thoroughly with my favorite lemon soap and cleansed myself. Then I turned the shower off and reached for my tow-

Wait, where's my towel?

My head hurt as I suddenly remembered I forgot to bring my towel with me before showering! It was probably still in my suitcase..

I stood there, trying to think about what to do. I wouldn't really mind if Thalia just walked in while I grabbed my towel... but what happened if Percy did? DISASTER!

I knew I had to get out of the bathroom eventually, or I'd catch a cold. So I took the risk.

Peeping through the door, finding no one in the room, I tiptoed out of the en-suite while I was wet and completely bare. I reached to suitcase and grabbed my towel before softly walking back to the shower until-

"Yeah! Haha, I'll see you later, Nico!" said a voice. The lock turned before I found Percy stood in front of me, face in a mid-laugh and was staring at me, who was stark naked. ARGHHH! I felt like screaming.

"U-Um, s-sorry...!" Percy mumbled, turning away and facing the door.

My whole body was probably completely red from embarrassment, let alone my face! I quickly scrambled back into the bathroom, covering my body with my towel.

Why does he have to live in my room? It'll probably be like this every day!

* * *

**Haha, that was awkward...**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**- d4niella**


	3. Chapter 3: Awkward Situations

**Hello peeps! Sorry I haven't updated recently! **

**Unfortunately, I will not be able to complete Slightly Homeless yet, because of writer's block. So that's why I need YOU to help me with that so I can continue. Please read over that story and review it, giving me ideas and such.**

**Because of this... I'm thinking of completing this or Wise Games for Seaweed Brains first, depending on how many reviews and appreciations I get.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. :) Feel free to make any suggestions for the story.**

* * *

**~ Go with the Flow ~**

Chapter 3

_Awkward Situations_

Thalia's POV

When I got back to my dorm from dinner, I saw Annabeth sitting on the floor by her bed, red in the face and sobbing quietly. Percy was no where in sight. Man, what is wrong with this girl now?

"Hey." I greeted sympathetically, "What's wrong?"

Annabeth sniffed. "Oh, it's n-nothing.."

"Come on, spit it out."

"Please, Thals... don't make me say it..." She moaned. Wow, I wonder what happened?

"Is it about Percy?" I asked.

"NO!" Annabeth literally screamed in my face. Okay.. so it was about Percy, eh?

"Okay, okay. I get it, you don't want to talk right now... I'll just go then." I said heading towards the bathroom.

"Wait!"

I turned around.

"I-I'll tell you." I sat down beside Annabeth as she took a deep breath. "Perceesawmehnakid." She mumbled.

"What?" I answered, cupping my hand over my ear.

"I said, Percy saw me naked!"

WHAAAAAT?

"SAY WHAT?!" I yelled, making Annabeth jump. "THAT FREAKING FAMOUS PERVERT! When I get my hands on him...!"

"No! Thals, that's not how it was!" She said. "I-I forgot my towel while I was having a shower... and I got out of the bathroom and went to get it out of my suitcase but he opened the door while I was doing it!"

Whoops.

"Oh, so you're basically dying of embarrassment right?" I questioned her.

Annabeth nodded slowly.

"Who cares? He's just some famous pop singer." I blurted out stupidly. Annabeth started to go pale. As if she was replaying the whole scene in her head over and over again. I should really learn to keep my mouth shut sometimes...

"I need to get s-some air!" Annabeth announced hastily and, as white as a sheet, she opened the door and left the room.

I sighed. I never knew life here at AIM would be so complicated.

I noticed the time: 8:56 pm. It's getting quite late, and I've got my classes tomorrow, I should get ready for bed. I know you might be thinking, 'Thalia Grace? Taking an early nighter?' Well, this girl ain't gonna oversleep on her first school day. I have to make a good impression if I want to have a helpful education here. Yawning, I took a quick shower, washed my hair and slipped into my black trousers and grey shirt - aka my pajamas - and was making my bed all comfortable when I heard the key lock turn.

The door opened and I saw Percy Jackson. He was wearing a beanie and his cheeks were pink as if he'd just been outside.

"Hey, Thalia." He said politely. I ignored him, remembering about all the stress Annabeth had been through because of him.

He must of got the message and turned his back towards me and started going through his stuff. I couldn't help but be curious as Percy took out a stack of books and placed it on the bed, and also took two photographs, slotted into a golden frame, and placed it onto his bedside table. One of them had a picture that seemed to have been taken recently. I saw a large young boy, around 15, who had dark hair and deep green eyes standing beside Percy with his arm around him. I'm guessing the famous Percy Jackson has a brother..

The other had a picture of three people. I could see a younger version of Percy, about 7 or 8 years old, standing in front of two adults who were obviously his parents. The woman had wavy brown hair and kind eyes; standing next to her stood a man who looked oddly familiar. He had sleek black hair and bright sea-green eyes. Maybe it was because he and Percy looked alike, but his face... I've seen that face before.

"That's my dad. The owner of Fish Corp."

I adverted my eyes away from the picture. No wonder. My dad's company and Percy's dad's company were quite close. I never knew Poseidon was Percy's father... Well, it's actually no surprise really. The father is the owner of a global shipping company and the son is the owner of the global population of girl's hearts.

"Oops." I heard Percy mutter, as he accidentally dropped several of his books on the floor. He took a step towards me to pick the book by my foot up, completely forgetting about the one right by _his _feet.

CRASH! I felt something bash into me.

**(WARNING! PERLIA!)**

"Um.. gah" Percy stuttered, with a tinge of pink glowing on his cheeks.

I found myself lying on my bed with Percy on top of me. It was a position that only couples would do.

Yet, here I am, with some international super star I've only just met today.**  
**

IDIOT.

Before I could even hit the guy, I heard a whimper. I looked past Percy and saw Annabeth standing at the doorway. Her face was all red and it looked like she was on the verge of tears. When I finally realized what was happening, she sobbed and ran out of the room.

"ANNABETH! WAIT!

* * *

**Hey guys. I'm sorry about the Perlia bit... I needed that to happen in order to make the story more dramatic and exciting.**

**Please, no flames!**

**Anyways, I hoped you like this chapter. REVIEW for a quicker update!**

**- d4niella**


End file.
